kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fossil Fools - Part II
Fossil Fools - Part II is the 76th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the first appearance of the Crash Copy Ability. Synopsis Picking up right where the previous episode left off, everyone manages to escape the D-Rex alive, but soon find themselves swarmed by mechanical mosquitoes. And shortly after, they encounter monstrous dinosaurs in various Capy likenesses. while the Cappies are split up and being chased by the dinos, Dedede finds the source - Dr. Moro, who vanished in the last part - and is ready to tear him apart until he learns of his plans for a new dinosaur army, lead by a specific pink menace... Episode summary The Episode begins after out-running the D-Rex. After the Cappies yell at King Dedede for putting such a life-threatening experience in the boat ride, Tiff learns that Doctor Moro had taken their DNA with the mechanical mosquitoes at the tunnel. When they come out of the tunnel, they’re chased by Escarsaurus as well as D-Rex, separated in running for their lives. Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife Hana watch a Bookemsaurus from the trees. Blustergas later hears one of his sheep, who survived. However, as the sheep makes its way to Blustergas, it is eaten by a Len-Saurus, and the two flee. Mabel and Samo pop out of the bushes and comment that Len-Saurus looks a lot like Blustergas. The two later see Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus pass by, and the two comment on how they look just like them. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby decide that they need to find Dr. Moro’s lab with Tuff’s map. However, the D-Rex comes, and Tuff drops the map while they scramble to a hiding spot. The D-Rex finds them, and it looks like this is the end for our heroes. Suddenly, another dinosaur knocks the D-Rex to the side. Tiff exclaims that it looks just like her, and Tuff says that it even has her personality. Tuff wishes that he had his own dinosaur, and a Tuffadactyl attacks D-Rex. Tiff deduces that they need to find Dr. Moro's lab, which is somewhere in the area. However, Kirby is missing, as while watching the battle, Waddle Doo and three Waddle Dees lured him away with a watermelon. Dedede and Escargoon, having outrunned the D-Rex, find the laboratory. The D-Rex appears behind them, and fearing that they will be eaten, Dedede inadvertently activates a secret wall. There, they find Doctor Moro. Dedede tries to get revenge on Moro, though he stops when Moro states that it would be a shame if he destroyed his monster factory. Moro shows them an incubation chamber, where they watch an Escarsaurus and D-Rex hatch. Moro explains the process, and Dedede is happy that he wouldn't have to pay Nightmare Enterprises anymore. Moro states that he wants some Kirby DNA. Outside, Kirby chases the watermelon to the lab, where Waddle Doo activates a trapdoor. Moro takes a DNA sample of Kirby. Outside, Tiff and Tuff find the laboratory, but the door is locked. D-Rex later appears and attempts to bash them, but fails and shatters the glass, allowing them in. Tiff and Tuff later hear sounds and head to the kitchen, where they bump into Kawasaki, who found the laboratory by smelling food. However, a Kawasakisaurus ambushes them in the kitchen. The Kawasakisaurus chases Tuff. Kawasaki saves Tuff by throwing a can of MSG and spraying the dinosaur with water. As they make their leave, Kawasaki is saddened by the waste of MSG. The three leave the laboratory, where they find the rest of the group chased by the dinosaurs. They barely manage to escape. Dedede, Escargoon and Kirby bump into the the group. Dedede introduces Kirbysaurus to Tiff, with Moro on top of it. The group runes from Kirbysaurus, but are chased outside, where the rest of the dinosaurs are waiting for them. Kirbysaurus attempts to suck the group. Meta Knight tells Tiff to send the Warp Star, and Kirby barely manages to avoid being swallowed. Dedede throws a torch to Kirbysaurus, transforming it into Fire Kirbysaurus. Dedede, wanting to crank things up, throws a large bomb to Kirbysaurus. However, Kirby swallows the bomb and turns into Crash Kirby. Meta Knight tells Tiff and Tuff that Crash Kirby is incredibly rare, but also powerful. When Moro orders his dinosaur monsters to attack the group, Crash Kirby explodes, destroying Kirbysaurus and Moro, while the rest of the dinosaurs leaving only their skeletons behind. Dedede and Escargoon emerge from the wreckage, and Dedede comments on how he can charge excessive prices for people to see the bones. The two then start arguing, while the rest of the group looks on and laugh. Changes to the dub *Some of the scenes in the beginning of the episode where they show the previous point were removed from the English dub due to time restraints. *The scene where it shows Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Mr.Curio, and Dr. Moro walking to the lab in the previously point was mirrored for unknown reasons. Trivia * There are few ironies in this episode: ** Len-Saurus eats one of Mayor Len's sheep. ** Tuff wishes for a dinosaur version of himself as Tuffadactyl dives in. * DeDeDe's bomb defuses itself when Moro tells him and Escargoon that his lab is a monster factory.